


Chicken

by dimpledsoob



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpledsoob/pseuds/dimpledsoob
Summary: "Why do you even have to scare me?!""Dude I'm practically wearing a chicken costume and you're telling me you got scared of— OH MY GOODNESS THAT HEADLESS GIRL RUNNING TOWARDS US!"Christmas eve, Taehyun entered the horror house against his will (blame Beomgyu and Yeonjun). Soobin who's in his chicken costume finding his co-chicken Hueningkai who got lost inside, making every second more eventful.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> So yes a one shot lol too many taebin thoughts on my head ㅠㅠ
> 
> (Unedited)

A certain blonde male groaned, tapping his converse high impatiently on the ground, looking at this couple in his front who's busy finding something from their bags.

It's December 24, the cold winter kissed their cheeks, thick jackets wrapped on their frames so they won't shiver. 

"Taehyun, we're serious right now, did you hide our phones?" Yeonjun asked confusedly, rummaging deeper on the bag pack. 

And for the nth time today, the called male rolled his eyes at them. "Do I look like a joke to you? Maybe you drop it inside the horror house with Beomgyu hyung! That's the reason why I don't want to go inside, you'll lose a valuable in no time." 

Yes, horror house in the middle of Christmas eve. Beomgyu and Yeonjun barged in inside his house that startled both of his parents and him, even he don't want to go with them and be a third wheel he cannot deny the fact that he wants to go out too and look at their town's Christmas decors all around. He's not interested on the horror house, it's Christmas so why would people build waste their time on decorating one?

But long story short, Yeonjun wants to enter and so Beomgyu, but not him. And after they escape and almost lost their voices from shouting inside (not gonna lie, Taehyun had fun from the outside since even his hyungs have some unknown people with them too who's freaking out, Beomgyu and Yeonjun's shout can be heard even from the outside so clear, that it tops all the noises that people around him).

And now, they lost their phones. Great.

Beomgyu, who realized what do the younger said gasped in realization, widening his eyes at his pink cotton candy boyfriend before he spoke in a calm manner, contrasting how he looks so flabbergasted.

"We left it inside! On the high stool chair on the second floor when that headless girl ran after us!"

Yeonjun frozed at that. He can't believe he really freaked out with Beomgyu awhile ago to the point that they even left their precious phones inside.

Wait, if they have to get it there again, one should go back...

They both looked at Taehyun with a pleading eyes.

Taehyun, who's watching the scenes unfold before him raised a brow on his friends who's looking at him expectantly.

"Don't tell me..."

"Please!" Beomgyu and Yeonjun said in unison, clinging on Taehyun's arms, purring like a cats.

"No! Never! No way. I don't want to enter there! Did I warn the both of you awhile ago? Yes, right? But you didn't listened and now you're pushing me inside like it's not a big problem—"

"Taehyun c'mon! Just this one, you need to have some thrill in your life you know." Beomgyu said but the younger stood there with them, not planning on letting go at the wooden post on his side and hugging it like a koala, doesn't have any plans on letting go.

"Oh don't need it! I'm practically having a thrill right now trying to get away from the both of you." 

Yeonjun pouted. This was their last asset. 

"Taehyun... Please? Just this one. Promise, we won't bother you in your house again uninvited! Besides, you haven't been inside a horror house for a long time now... Count this as a new experience! Please?" Yeonjun tried his best to give the younger a puppy eyes, and it didn't failed.

Taehyun was thinking twice about Yeonjun's offer, and the older was right.

It's been ages since the last time he entered a horror house, and maybe this is the time he really needs to because of the signs fate just gave him— one, even he didn't joined Beomjun inside, they lost their phones and someone needs to go back inside to get it. Both of his hyungs almost peed on their pants and Taehyun felt some how bad if they'll go in again.

So, with a heavy sigh, he nod his head.

"Fine."

"Oh my god YES—"

"But! Pay for the entrance fee." Taehyun added but they only nod their heads happily, pulling him towards the ticket station so they can buy one for Taehyun.

Truthfully, Taehyun didn't know what kind of mess he was in.

A male who's dressed as a chicken took a deep breath, the large costume almost not fitting in so he can passed by the door and he successfully did after few more tries. He's embarassed but he's trying his best to ignore it since he have a mission.

Find his co-lost-chicken, Hueningkai.

Soobin didn't have any idea how he and Hueningkai got lost and was having a hard time from finding each other. It's so confusing since they're both a huge chicken, it's impossible for them not to find each other.

They're not wearing a cute chicken costume. It was a huge featherless chicken. You know that roasted chicken? Yes, that one. They're a cooked chicken already.

That low, drop of piano keys almost made Soobin jump, but he's not backing off. He needs to find Hueningkai and return him to his family or else he'll be a dead meat like this chicken costume.

"Hueningkai!"

He's on the ground floor, and instead of shouting in fear, he decided to shout Hueningkai's name instead. But he only received a shouts from the people who's with him.

He already checked the bathroom and almost stumbled the time he saw a corpse inside it and then ran after him, making him ran for his life too.

He walked upstairs carefully, trying to sharpened all his senses so he can be ready if someone scares him. 

"Hueningkai!" He shouted once again, sweat drips from his temples, he's getting hot inside the chicken but he's not planning on removing it so Hueningkai can spot him easily too.

He walks backwards, there's nothing wrong on the second floor, it's so quiet, why people don't want to walk upstairs instead? He can hear the screams from the third floor and ground floor and he assumes that almost all of the scary things is on there.

He was about to shout, but he bumped in with something— rather than someone.

"AHHH!" 

Both of them jump in frighten away from each other, having their eyes wide.

"Why do you even have to scare me?!"

"Dude I'm practically wearing a chicken costume and you're telling me you got scared of— OH MY GOODNESS THAT HEADLESS GIRL RUNNING TOWARDS US!"

Soobin panicked the time he saw a very, very scary sight at this blonde's back that never in his life appeared on his dreams. 

The girl is on the kitchen counter, holding a butcher in her hands, he turned towards them, headless.

And that's their cue to run as fast as they could, towards the another end of the hall way but oh goodness.

It's a dead end.

They know this is just for entertainment only but holy cow— how can someone be this scary to the point they can almost hear their heart pounding so hard against their chest?

Soobin found a room and quickly opened it, going inside the closet but his chicken costume was too large that even him can't fit.

"Just take that off god!" The blonde whispered shout as he closed the door, panicking since it doesn't have any lock.

"I can't! I need to find Hueningkai—"

"We're going to die but you're still thinking about that?!" 

Okay, first of all Taehyun knows he's exaggerating here, but he's so scared at how that lady look with a butcher on her hands and how the fuck did she managed to remove her head like that? 

Soobin gave up, removing the chicken costume in the fastest way he could. He's wearing a white shirt and a short that's above his knee, throwing the costume on the bed before pulling this small blonde with him inside the cabinet that caused for the door to open, them closing the cabinet immediately.

It's too hot inside.

The cabinet was too small for the both of them but they tried their best to fit in. Tsehyun had hid hands over his mouth, preventing himself from breathing too heavily.

Why do he feels like he's in a horror movie?

Soobin, on the other hand, securing the cabinet so it wouldn't open that immediately.

"What's with your chicken?" 

Taehyun asked barely above whisper when they felt that the headless lady unable to discover what room they're hiding.

"To have fun?" Soobin answered like a matter of fact. He's having a hard time here because he's too tall that he needs to bend his neck down, his face was just next to this blonde's ear.

Taehyun, who's having a hard time to contain himself from breathing too hard because of: one, he had been running since awhile ago. He knows he's stupid for going in the third and fourth floor, skipping the ground floor. Two, the time that he's on the second floor, he fortunately found Beomgyu and Yeonjun's phone but accidentally bump with this chicken man that scares the wits of him. Three, this headless lady butcher who's the reason why he's stuck inside this tight closet with this overly handsome (and hot) man that wore a chicken costume.

So, how can he and his heart calm down?

He really, didn't expect that he will be in this kind of situation.

"But why are you wearing that instead of a scary costume...?"

"I'm not one of them. I entered this horror house to find my friend who's well, also a chicken like me." Soobin answered casually, and Taehyun was having a hard time to stifle his chuckle.

"Tell me, are all of you a chicken?" Taehyun tried his best not to laugh at his own question, making Soobin smile unconsciously.

Soobin shook his head as a no, letting out a chuckle directly on Taehyun's ear, a red blush blooms on the latter's cheeks at how great his voice sounds. Oh well, to be gay at this kind of situation.

"I'm Soobin, I'm finding my friend who goes by the name of Hueningkai." Soobin started to introduce himself, contemplating since both of them is having a hard time right now but he still got a guts to say his name.

"I'm Taehyun, nice to meet you— in this oddest way," the cute blonde giggled, before continuing. "I'm not really fond of horror house, but my friends left their phone here that I fortunately found." 

Soobin hums in response, didn't know what to say next.

He's this near at resting his head on Taehyun's shoulders, his neck was starting to hurt from bending down and trying to fit in on this small cabinet with this pretty male he just met. 

Taehyun possibly sense him having a hard time, so instead of covering his mouth, he decided to put it at the back of Soobin's head, guiding him slowly on his shoulders so he can rest it there.

"Y-You can—"

"I'm s-sorry is this a-alright?" Soobin cutted him off, but he already rest his head on his shoulders anyways that makes Taehyun frozed.

"Y-Yes." Taehyun answered barely above whisper.

But they were both became stiffed the time they heard heavy footsteps that entered the room, Taehyun getting startled every time the butcher would met the surface of the walls, and even the bed post and table.

Soobin can feel it, and he really felt bad that this pure soul needs to experience this. But it's a horror house, ofcourse they need to be scared.

In instinct, Soobin decided to wrap his arms around Taehyun, "Is this alright?" He asked, trying his best to lower his voice.

The time that the headless lady butcher hit the walls once again, Soobin expects the Taehyun to jump in fright, but he didn't. So he guess he's doing a great way to calm Taehyun down— which is, totally opposite.

Because Taehyun can only hear his heart wilding against his chest so fast that every noise around him faded, his cheeks heating up so bad and he's thankful that it's dark inside the cabinet so Soobin won't see how red he is. This time he don't care about that lady outside, all he cares about is how warm Soobin's arms wrapped around him that he can't feel the cold in this Christmas eve anymore.

Soobin, who's observing the lady outside sigh in content the time she left.

But they didn't know when will they have a guts to get out.

Suddenly, he felt Taehyun burried his face on his neck too, his own arms finding it's way on his torso, that caught Soobin off guard, but he didn't complained.

"C-Can I...?" Taehyun asked shyly, his cheeks starting to feel numb at how hot it is. He's so embarassed at what he's doing, but he already done it.

"Ofcourse." Soobin answered as they stay in that kind of position, didn't even bother themselves on asking when they'll go out and finally get out.

Staying for there for how many minutes, the door suddenly opened harshly again but this time, many footsteps followed.

They taught zombie apocalypse already started (which is on their opinion is not impossible) but the cabinet opened wide, revealing both of them inside.

"Taehyun!" A pink haired male with this raven haired male shouted at the same time, widening their eyes.

A chicken sudden barged in too, gasping at them.

"Hyung!" Hueningkai shouted. All of them were awkwardly looking at each other for a minute at what did they just saw.

It's nothing serious, really. Yeonjun and Beomgyu was just too dramatic about it since who's this handsome guy who cuddles with their Taehyun?

Taehyun detached himself from Soobin (note: against his will) and turned towards his friends, pulling out the phone before stepping out from the cabinet.

"Here's your phones." It was like breathing a fresh air once again after stepping out, and he learned from Beomgyu and Yeonjun that it's been an hour and a half since the time he entered and they got so worried that they decided to take a risk once again by entering and finding him.

Meanwhile Hueningkai, he said he's on the food truck outside falling in line for hotdogs that's why both of them lost their ways. He asked the people around him if they saw someone who's tall and wearing a chicken costume and they pointed him out in the horror booth.

Now getting out from that hell together, they was about to part their ways when Soobin stop on his tracks, looking back at Taehyun who looks at him too.

Deciding to get braver this Christmas eve and not be a ‘chicken’, Soobin fumbles over his phone, handing it out on Taehyun before clearing his throat.

"It's not bad to make new friends... Right?" Soobin said that makes Taehyun smiled, tapping his number on Soobin's phone.

"I totally agree with you, Soobin-ssi." 

Soobin perked up at that, raising his brows.

"When are you born? You can call me Soobin hyung instead." 

"2-0-0-2." Taehyun said number by number, their friends just watching their interaction with a teasing smile attached on their faces.

They're so ready to tease them once they got home.

"Okay then I'm older than you— born in 2000 by the way— so call me Soobin hyung."

"I think love will suit you the best."

"I totally agree with you, love." 

Taehyun widened his eyes at what did Soobin called him, and he wants to squeal and jump around but he can't. He don't want to embarassed his self more. Besides, he's the one who decided to flirt with him first, oh how bold of him.

Yeonjun cleared his throat, pulling Taehyun by his arms lightly, giving Soobin a teasing smile too.

"Hello! I'm Yeonjun, this is my boyfriend, Beomgyu. We're his friends! I just found it quite amazing how Taehyun forgot to introduce us. I'm older than you, Beomgyu is younger than you." Yeonjun introduce themselves instead so Taehyun will stop on getting red.

He's genuinely afraid that his friend will explode any minute at how red he is.

"Oh! This is Hueningkai, my dear friend too." Soobin said and put an arm around Hueningkai's shoulders as the younger greeted them back shyly, not used to at making friends.

"Aw! You're cute." Beomgyu commented, Yeonjun totally agreeing that makes Hueningkai a blushing mess.

Soobin and Taehyun glanced at each other, and almost automatically smiled and looked away.

"Should we get home now? It's getting late!" Beomgyu yawned that received a light slap from Yeonjun because of interrupting Soobin and Taehyun from their shy antiques.

"Ofcourse! Need to return this kid on their house." Soobin pointed at Hueningkai at his side.

"So... See you around?" Taehyun said, smiling at the giant dimpled bunny who smiled at him too, both of his dimples showing that Taehyun badly wants to poke.

"See you around, love."

Soobin and Hueningkai said their goodbye to the couple at Taehyun's back before walking away.

Yeonjun then step forward and examined Taehyun's face who's still frozen at his spot at what did Soobin addressed him.

"Tell me, when's the wedding?"


End file.
